hybrid_heroefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1 Transcript
Hybrid Heroes episode 1 transcript READ: lines in brackets, e.g. (she ran) indicates what is happening on screen. Lines in French braces, e.g. {I had to do it} indicates words written on screen. A name followed by a colon, e.g. Sabrina: shows who is talking. verbs in asterisks, e.g. *giggles* indicate what someone is doing while they speak. Square brackets indicate what someone is thinking, e.g. god she didn't notice me. Dashes indicate a cut off, e.g. I swear I didn't-. Lines in angle brackets indicate the way someone is speaking, e.g. . These do not apply for the credits, which will be in bold. (an unidentified woman leans against a tree, breathing heavily before summoning fire.) {I did what I had to.} (the woman slumps down against the tree. An unidentified person appears.) {He simply got in the way} (the woman sheds a tear) {You're my best friend!) (the woman opens her eyes.) {Liar.} (Maya Aster wakes up from her nightmare, she turns to her clock. 4:00 A.M. She turns back over and summons a small flame. She extinguishes it before closing her eyes.) (The clock reads 6:30 A.M. and begins beeping. Maya attempts to block out the noise.) Maya: ughHHHH. (Maya is in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She puts on a bit of make up to hide the bags under her eyes.) Maya: They're still visible... (She is now dressed fully, she flips her hair over her shoulder and walks out the door. She walks down the hall of a building before walking down the street.) Woman: GODDAMNIT! Who the hell parks like that!? I'm going to be late for work! (A woman sits in her car. Maya takes her earbuds out and walks over to a car. She lifts it up to help the woman.) Woman: ...Huh? She... moved it? (Maya gives a thumbs up to the woman.) Woman: Okay, I'm not sure what I just saw, but thank you so much! (Maya smiles) Girl 1: Wish I had a power like that. Girl 2: Same, all I can do is turn invisible, when no one is looking. (Girl 1 looks at girl 2 surprised.) {March 15th 20th anniversary of the death of the last hybrids. Thanks to the Final Hybrid Extermination Program our society can live in peace and} (Maya stands near the railing of a train station platform, gazing at the city. Anya Nadiya sneaks up behind her.) Anya: Bah. Maya: Aaah! Anya: I've been pulling the same trick on you for the last 2 weeks! How have you not caught up with it yet? Maya: C'mon Anya, I'm too busy thinking about taking a decent nap for once to pay attention to my surroundings. Anya: I can see that. (They walk down the platform.) Anya: Ah shit. Not that there's anything wrong, you just look a bit tired! Maya: I appreciate that you're trying to be nice, but I know how I look, Anya. I've been tired for the past 50 years. Anya: Maya, you're 16. Well... I brought breakfast if that cheers you up! Maya: You always bring breakfast, and you know it always cheers me up. (They sit next to each other on the train, eating breakfast.) Maya: To be fair, I should have known that you'd prank me. I feel like every single day is the same. Anya: Yeah... I kinda suck at pranks. Good for you, because you're so faint hearted, *laughs*. (Maya stops looking out the window and turns to Anya) Maya: If I was faint hearted, you probably would have killed me with all the stunts you're pulling everyday. Anya: True. Maya: *grips sandwich* But seriously, don't you feel that way too? That almost every day is the same. I have a nightmare, I wake up tired, eat breakfast, go to school with you, come back home, try to do homework and take a nap which turns into a full on sleep with another nightmare. And the cycle goes on. (Anya furrows her brows.) Anya: We can always try cycling to school! (Maya squints at Anya.) Anya: I'm kidding! But you probably should stop disliking fitness so much, it's good for you. But you know, I kind of like having this routine with you! Maya: I mean, I like spending time with you too. I just wish we had time to do other things. *turns head towards lap* We technically don't even have time to go to school anymore. We've done our basic education program, we could take a gap year and do cool things together! Anya: Yeah, but we're pretty close to finishing this school year. With all this stuff it'll be easier to get a decent job. It's kind of ironic I'' have to tell you this, since I'm the wildcard in our duo. Maya: I guess... (Anya's eyes widen and she gets closer to Maya) Anya: By the way! You've seen all the billboards, right? Today's the 20th anniversary of killing all the hybrids! Maya: Yes... Anya: To be honest I knew about this for weeks, since one of the girls at my boarding school wouldn't shut up about it. Geez, it's as if she was talking about some demons instead of people who just have 2 powers instead of 1. *smiles at Maya* She's probably just jealous because her power is being able to make vegetables grow out of her hair. (Maya smiles and laughs.) Anya: But honestly, it's really interesting how everyone is told that hybrids are these dangerous people like demons, but when I did some actual research, by which I may or may mean breaking into our school archive library- (Maya's eyes widen.) Maya: Again!? Anya: Don't judge me. Anyways, I found something interesting and I'm like pretty sure you won't believe it dude. (A sudden light flashes.) Anya: Maya! (screen goes black.) Anya: Hybrids were actually seen as heroes in the past! (a photo of 7 people quickly appears and then disappears in a flash.) Maya: Huh? Anya: I found all these newspapers where they made the front page, with articles about them saving lives and the military praising them for being its greatest assets. (Maya's eyes widen) Anya: To me they just looked like... people.*leans back in seat* I'd steal those and show them to you but the school guard caught me, and I punched him in the face. (Maya glares at Anya.) Anya: He surprised me, okay? ''And I apologised... while running away from him. I mean I get why people became scared of hybrids after the whole serial killer incident, but... One hybrid goes berserk, kills some politicians, gets other hybrids accused of doing it as well, and suddenly they're all bad and should be dead? (Anya furrows her brows and throws her hands in the air.) Anya: This is some government propaganda shit, dude! It doesn't make sense! making it basically illegal for 2 people with powers to have kids? Because of one crazy person? But I guess adoption is always a thing. (Maya buries her head in her scarf.) Maya: Why are you so interested in them? (Anya is taken aback and widens her eyes a little.) Maya: Since I met you, for the last 10 years you've always tried to research unordinary things. But hybrids were something you were most interested in. Why? Anya: I just think they're neat! (Maya glares at Anya.) Maya: she doesn't have an idea about me... good, at least she'll be safe if anyone finds out about the truth. {-Are your powers-are? Check now!} (Maya and Anya walk down a hall.) {Now over 50% of the world's population has powers! Here's the ranking of the most popular ones! Check what's more popular: an ordinary telekinesis holder or being able to bring people back to life? Spoiler, it's the telekinesis.} Anya: At least the telekinesis people have something! Wish I had a cool power... Maya: I think it's cool not to have any powers. You'll be a rarity soon! *smiles* Anya: We. Maya: Huh? Anya: I think you met "we'll be a rarity soon". Unless you have a power you're not telling me about! *laughs*. Maya: Right, haha! (they are sitting on a bench next to room 42, Maya is napping while using her backpack as a pillow and Anya is talking to 2 girls. Maya: feel like I'm forgetting something... Girl: Did you guys study for the geometry test? (Maya smiles in self pity.) Maya: shit. Teacher: Before we begin our test, I just want to give you back the pop quiz we did last week. {math is serious business} Teacher: Of course Anya Nadiya got a 98% score, (Anya smiles) Teacher: While the second highest score was 64%. Congratulations Scott. Scott: woo. Teacher: Honestly, how many times do I have to tell everyone here to study properly. (Maya is frantically reading, meanwhile, an unknown person walks down the halls. Anya: Take my notes, dude! I have all the formulas written down in this baby! (Anya hands her notes to Maya.) Maya: Thank you... (Anya gives a small smile to Maya before looking into her eyes.) Anya: By the way you really should see a doctor about the whole insomnia/nightmares thing. (The figure continues walking.) Maya: C'mon Anya, I'll be fine eventually, there's no need for that. (The figure reaches for the door handle.) Maya: had no reason to think this day would be different from any other day. The sounds of my classmates talking, a pale blue morning sky above the city. The creak of our class door. (The figure opens the door. Everyone turns to look.) Teacher: can I help you? (The figure opens his eyes and glances around the classroom before focusing on Maya.) {Maya Aster 16 super strength, pyrokinesis} Figure: I'm looking for Maya Aster, could I speak with her for a moment? Teacher: I suppose, but please make it quick, we're about to have an important test. Figure: Of course, I won't take long. Anya: Earth to Maya, some guy is here to talk to you. Maya: Huh, what, who? Anya: See for yourself, who is that guy? Figure: Promise I'll give her back in 5 minutes. *notices Maya and waves* (Maya looks at him before realising tears are falling down her face.) Maya: the- (she grabs her face with her hands. Anya: Maya? Maya: is that person? Why do I feel so... happy? Or sad, I can't even tell. I'm pretty sure I've never seen him before, does he know me? Why am I feeling this- Anya: Maya, what's wrong? Are you ok? (Anya stands up and puts her hand on Maya's shoulder. Maya stands up.) Maya: I'll be right back. (Maya leaves the class. Anya looks concerned.) Figure: Well... this is a bit awkward. Maya: Um... I'm sorry, do I know you? Can I help you? Figure: Technically we don't know each other! But we kinda know the people... that knew... each other...? It's a bit complicated. Maya: I'm not sure I understand, who are you? Figure: I'm just a 26 year old guy with too much time on his hands. *reaches hand out* Call me Avery, it's nice to meet you, Maya! Maya: Right... how do you know my name? Avery: glad you asked! It's one of my powers. Maya: One of-? Avery: I can easily read someone's full name, power and age right above their head! Plus locate people, I'm basically a walking radar. (Maya blinks nervously.) Maya: That seems very useful. *pause* Haha, "see powers", so that means you- Avery: Yeah, I knew about you from the second I saw you. You don't need to worry though. *smiles* because we are the same, Maya Aster. Maya: the same? (Avery points his finger at her head and a gust of wind blows her hair back.) Maya: A wind? But how's that possible we're inside of a school! Avery: It just so happens that I also have some aerokinesis skills. Although people tend to mistake it for telekinesis for some stupid- Maya: But, you already have a power!? The radar thing? You're saying-!? Avery: Yes. We're both hybrids. (the screen goes white for a second before Maya puts her hands over his mouth.) Maya: Shh! Please could you be a bit more quiet? Someone might hear you! Avery: *pulls away* There's nobody in the halls. I checked, don't worry. So... fire power and super strength? You go a pretty good combination going' on in here. I gotta admit, I'm a bit jealous. You must be pretty tough! Maya: It's the opposite actually, *laughs nervously*. So, um, why are you here? You didn't actually tell me yet. Avery: Hmm, how should I say this without sounding too cheesy... I kinda travel around the country and find other people like us, so far I only got 1 person before you. I have this whole plan going on with trying to destroy the government- (Maya holds up her phone to call someone) Maya: *nervously laughs* excuse me, I just remembered U need to make a phone call- Avery: Wait wait I'm kidding! The reason I'm gathering the team is because I want to change the public opinion and the laws involving hybrids. (Maya's eyes soften) Avery: so people like us can live peacefully without having ti hide, y'know? Plus our powers could do a lot of good, it'd be a shame if they went to waste. (Maya's hands clench into a fist) Maya: I think I understand what you mean. To be honest, I've always wanted to use my powers but... Avery: Wanna join the team? Maya: I'm not sure if that would be the best idea. I barely know you and I have school- Avery: Ah, don't worry! Its not like im travelling alone! I already got one person to join, it'd be cool if you could meet her! We could meet up after your classes and we'd explain everything to you! (Maya looks uncomfortable.) Avery: Shit sorry, it's just I've been working on this thing since I was 12, I really want this to work out, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. (Theres a slight pause and Avery rubs the back of his head unsurely.) Maya: My classes end at 3 P.M. I was supposed to meet up with my math tutor after school...but I guess I could call in sick. Avery: You'd do that? I promise, you won't regret it! where do you wanna meet up? Maya: Hmm, you've never been in this town, right? Avery: It took me 4 hours to find this school. Maya: Listen, I have to go back to class, so how about you just come back here at 3 P.M.? or maybe outside the school... anyways, I know a nice cafe nearby. Avery: Okay, ill be waiting, you'll also meet Isa! She's great! (Maya reaches for the door handle.) Avery: Before you go... I just wanted to say, there's no pressure for you to join. But if you do, I probably won't be the only person that will make you cry from a single look, and you'll eventually find out why that is. (Maya turns around.) Maya: What do you mean- Huh? (Avery disappeared, leaving Maya alone in the hall.) Avery: *pops out from behind wall* Whoo I'm here, I kinda just wanted to do this cool thing where you turn around and im not there. Anyways, don't worry, im not just a fragment of your imagination. *leaves*. (Maya sits down in her seat and Anya's eyes widen.) Anya: Psst, Maya, what just happened? Teacher: Anya, focus on your test! Anya: Why were you crying? Do you need me to beat someone up? Maya: We need to talk, at our spot, 6 P.M. Anya: Can't you just tell me what happened at lunch break or something? I'm curious- Maya: Please, I promise I'll explain everything. Anya: Alright... Maya *smiles* Thanks Anya. (Credits play.) [Music: TIN - Ticking. ''' '''Maya theme - Wiktoria K. Out Out for a walk - hiphop jazzhop Avery theme - Wiktoria K. L'indécis - soulful Bran New Love Song - The pillows (instrumental) Art: me lmao Programs used: ' Paint Tool Sai' Sony Vegas Pro 14 Big thank you to pauls and wiki and jo for being good pals and helping me a lot with this!!! Thank you for watching!!! insta - @yupimszin twitter - @level9trash episode 2 will be out in a month or two! I'll post a trailer of it a week before I post it.] Category:Transcripts